Hartes Leben
by hastingsftw
Summary: Die Story ist nicht direkt Criminal Minds, ich hab mir einfach ein paar Charaktere heraus gesucht, die ich interessant finde und baue eine eigene Story mit ihnen auf. Ich mag düstere und verzwickte Storys, viel psychologisches Zeugs, also wenn euch sowas gefällt lest mal rein. Spencer's Beziehungen werden hier thematisiert(romantische mit Frauen und Männern, sowie familiäre).
1. Chapter 1

Hartes Leben

Das Leben ist schwer. Das ist ein Fakt. Man wird geboren und man wird weinend geboren. Ich bin mir sicher, dass hat eine Bedeutung. Eine Vorahnung, ein Vorgeschmack auf unser Leben. Vielleicht weinen wir alle weil wir unser Leben im Voraus sehen, wir sind da nur so jung, dass wir uns nicht mehr daran erinnern können wenn wir älter werden. Es ist völlig normal. Unnormal ist es wenn Babys nicht weinen, dies deutet darauf hin, dass sie krank sind oder etwas in ihrer Entwicklung nicht stimmt. Genauso ist es wenn wir älter sind. Wie die Babys reagieren wir auf äußere Reize. Emotionen und unüberlegte Handlungen sind diese Reaktionen. Dies ist ebenfalls vollkommen normal. So wie bei den Babys ist es unnormal, wenn jemand keine Reaktion hat, oder besser gesagt diese nicht zeigt. Das Leben ist also genau genommen eine Folge von Handlungen, die wir beeinflussen können oder nicht, und unserer Reaktionen darauf. Nun reagiert jeder Mensch anders auf verschiedene Situationen, aber es gibt eine Sache in der sich ich denke alle von uns einig sein können: Das Leben ist kein Zuckerschlecken!

Leben ist hart und kompliziert und manchmal auch scheiße. Es gibt sogar Episoden im Leben in denen es eben nur scheiße ist und man das Gute oder das Schöne des Lebens nicht sieht. Das geht jedem manchmal so. Nun stellt euch mal vor ihr erlebt diese ganzen Gefühle eintausend Mal verstärkt. Sicher wenn man gerade glücklich ist und sich dieses Gefühl in pure Euphorie verwandelt und man am liebsten die ganze Welt umarmen möchte ist das herausragend. Wenn man praktisch fühlt wie die Endorphine durch das Blut pulsieren und man sich berauscht fühlt von den ganzen Glücksgefühlen, wenn die Wirklichkeit besser ist als zu träumen und man deswegen nicht schlafen will und die ganze Zeit wach bleibt, nur um nichts von seinem unglaublichen Leben zu verpassen und ja keine Minute an unnötige Schlaf zu vergeuden. Das ist ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, wenn sich das Leben besser anfühlt als verliebt zu sein, wenn sogar ein bissen trockenes Brot genauso gut schmeckt wie Schokolade und wenn nichts braucht um sich high zu fühlen, diese Gefühl kennen die wenigsten. Doch so schnell wie es gekommen ist kann es sich verwandeln in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch, dass einen verschlingt. Auf die vorherige Euphorie folgen Tage, Wochen oder sogar Monate an denen es schon zu viel ist die Augen auf zu machen. Momente an denen man sich nicht einmal dazu aufringen kann aus dem Bett auszusteigen, nicht mal um zu Essen oder Trinken. Momente an denen jeder verdammte Atemzug zu anstrengend ist und es sich leichter anfühlt einfach nur in der Dunkelheit zu liegen und nichts zu tun. Es sind grauenhafte Stunden an denen man die ganze Welt hasst, jeden Menschen, besonders die, die versuchen mit einem zu kommunizieren. Doch diese ganz besondere Person, die man dann doch am meisten verabscheut ist man selbst. Das Loch, in das man reinfällt, wird immer schwärzer und tiefer, man hasst sich dafür, dass man sich so fühlt, man hasst sich dafür, dass man den Rest der Welt hasst und man hasst sich dafür, dass man sich selbst so sehr hasst. Man hasst diese Krankheit.

Diese Momente, egal ob es nur die euphorischen oder die tiefdepressiven sind, kann keiner verstehen, der sie nicht selbst schon durchlebt hat. Deswegen ist es auch so schwer darüber mit jemandem darüber zu reden, wenn man darüber redet und merkt, dass der Gegenüber nicht die leiseste Ahnung davon hat wovon man wirklich spricht, dass der Gegenüber diese Gefühle nicht nachvollziehen kann, zieht es eine nur noch mehr runter. Man fühlt sich so als würde man verrücktes Zeug reden, was die ganze Sache noch schwieriger macht.

Womit ich wieder bei meinem anfänglichen Punkt bin, jeder Mensch ist verschieden und nimmt alles unterschiedlich wahr. Eigentlich ist dies ein tröstlicher Gedanke, da dies ja Vielfalt schafft, doch nicht für mich. Für mich macht es die Interaktion und Beziehungen zu Menschen nur unendlich kompliziert.

Wenn ich in meiner manischen Phase bin, denn offiziell heißt diese zeitweise Euphorie „manische Phase" genannt, fällt es mir leichter mit Menschen umzugehen. Es ist logisch, dann bin ich ja unglaublich glücklich und liebe jeden. Und doch kann diese Liebe jedem Gegenüber auch zum Problem werden, wenn ich in einer romantischen Beziehung bin. Wie soll ich es sagen, wenn ich eben so gut drauf bin ist es schwer mich zurück zu halten. Dies hat einige meiner Beziehungen mit Frauen und Männern in die Brüche gehen lassen. Überhaupt diese Krankheit hat unglaublich viele Beziehungen in die Brüche gehen lassen. Im Moment nehme ich Medikamente, die mir meine Psychologin verschrieben hat, um meine manischen und depressiven Phasen zu unterdrücken. Diese Medikamente sollen mir helfen ein geregeltes Leben führen zu können, stabile Beziehungen zu Mitmenschen aufbauen zu können und ein gesundes Arbeitsverhältnis zu schaffen. Wenn ich mich so zurück erinnere hatte ich diese Phasen schon als kleiner Junge doch sobald ich in die Pubertät kam nahmen die depressiven Phasen die Überhand. Dies ist wahrscheinlich der Grund weshalb meine Krankheit erst so spät entdeckt wurde. Es ist nicht schwer eine Depression zu diagnostizieren, aber eine Manische-Depression erfordert längere Beobachtung und gutes Fachwissen in diesem Gebiet. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass diese Krankheit erst spät erkannt wird, wenn man es genau nimmt wurde sie bei mir sogar früh erkannt, mit 23 Jahren. Doch obwohl sie so früh erkannt wurde, war es immer noch nicht früh genug um mich vor bleibenden Schäden zu bewahren, wie eine gestörte Beziehung zu meinen Eltern und Großeltern… Naja, man kann Eltern und Großeltern eigentlich auch gleich auf Familie generell erweitern. Was soll ich sagen, mein Leben ist kompliziert, aber das ist ja nichts Neues. Meine Therapeutin sagt mir immer man soll das Positive zuerst sehen und da ich jetzt hier schon von so viel Negativem geredet habe kommen wir mal zu meiner ersten positiven Errungenschaft heute Morgen. Ich war im Coffeeshop und habe dort ein Vorstellungsgespräch gehabt um dort zu arbeiten. Entgegen aller bösen Vorahnungen habe ich es geschafft tatsächlich aufzutauchen und zu meiner Verwunderung habe ich die Stelle sogar bekommen. Ich bin immer noch nicht überzeugt, dass dies der richtige Beruf ist wenn man meine wenig gut ausgeprägte soziale Kenntnisse betrachtet, aber meine Psychologin sieht dies wiederum als Möglichkeit an mir als Person zu arbeiten und diese Fähigkeiten zu bessern. Dass ich diese Medikamente nehme verunsichert mich, da ich wenn ich eine manische Phase habe ein viel höheres Selbstbewusstsein habe. Verdammt ich kann sogar flirten, richtig gut flirten (was dazu beigetragen hat meine romantischen Beziehungen zu zerstören)! Ist es nicht traurig wie sehr diese Krankheit mein Leben kontrolliert. Jetzt ehrlich ich bin intelligent, das haben diverse Tests bei meiner Psychologin bewiesen, ja sogar hoch intelligent, aber meine psychische Lage lässt nicht zu, dass ich irgendwas zu Ende bringe. Ja es war ein Wunder, dass ich meinen Schulabschluss geschafft habe. Ich schätze ich bin eine echte Enttäuschung für meine Familie. Ich meine als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war hat man schon gemerkt, dass ich sehr intelligent bin, sie hatten große Pläne für mich, aber dann wurde meine Diagnose gestellt und ihre ganzen Hoffnungen für mich mit einem mal zerstört. Ich weiß gar nicht was schlimmer für sie war die erste Diagnose der Depression oder meine erste manische Phase und die darauffolgende Richtigstellung und neue Diagnose der Manischen-Depression. Es hat sich wahrscheinlich nicht so viel genommen.

Heute Nachmittag fängt meine erste Schicht an und ich bin schon so verdammt aufgeregt, ich bin am Überlegen ob ich nicht eine kurzfristige Sitzung bei meiner Psychologin einlege, vielleicht auch nur mal zehn Minuten anrufen, sie ist immerhin der einzige Mensch der mich auf Dauer ertragen kann, oder zumindest ihre wahren Gefühle mir gegenüber gut verstecken kann. Vielleicht sollte ich es mir aber doch verkneifen um diese Beziehung nicht auch zu gefährden…

Ihr hört später nochmal von mir,

Spencer Reid.


	2. Chapter 2

Das Stottern ist irgendwie süß

Okay der Erste Tag an der neuen Arbeit war ganz gut. Ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft pünktlich aufzutauchen und effizient zu sein. Ich dachte ich wäre unglaublich gehemmt wenn ich jetzt da auftauche und würde kein Wort rauskriegen. Ich dachte ich könnte weder mit meinen Kollegen noch mit den Gästen reden, aber ich habe mich unterschätzt. Ich habe mich tatsächlich von der Vorstellung, dass diese Pillen, die ich nehme mich blockieren würden, beeinflussen lassen, aber als ich dann endlich vor diesem Coffeeshop stand und reingegangen bin und gleich von einem Kollegen nett begrüßt wurde, war ich von mir selbst erstaunt. Ich hatte es schon bis dahin geschafft, also wieso sollte ich es nicht auch schaffen zurück zu grüßen, mir eine Schürze umzubinden und die Gäste zu bedienen. Ich hab doch wirklich eine kleine Portion mehr Selbstvertrauen gewonnen, wahrscheinlich hatte meine Psychologin Recht damit, dass dieser Job mir gut tun würde.

Ich hab als genau das getan, bin schnell nach hinten gegangen hab mir meine Arbeitskleidung angezogen und mich hinter den Tresen gestellt. Ich sollte noch nicht gleich Kaffees machen, deshalb wurde ich zum Bestellungen aufnehmen geschickt. Die Leute fragen was sie haben wollen und es in einen doofen Block zu kritzeln kriegt doch wohl jeder hin richtig? Falsch!

Es hat mich doch im Ernst Überwindung gekostet meinen Mund aufzukriegen als ich am ersten Tisch meinen ersten Kunden gegenüber stand. Ich stand da wie angewurzelt und hab keinen Laut rausbekommen. Vermutlich hatte ich nur diesen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck, den ein Reh hat wenn es im Scheinwerferlicht eines Autos zu sehen ist. Tja, was kann man tun. Augen zu und durch! Vermutlich war es nicht sehr förderlich, dass an dem Tisch ein verdammt attraktives Mädchen saß. Sie war wahrscheinlich ein paar Jährchen älter als ich und für einen Moment haben wir uns nur stumm in die Augen geschaut. In solchen Momenten frage ich mich immer was die Leute wohl von mir denken… Ein blasser,, schlaksiger, junger Mann, mit dunklen Augen, der sie verängstigt anguckt… wirkt wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so attraktiv auf sie wie sie auf mich. Nachdem die Stille schon eine Weile angehalten hatte entschloss sie sich jedoch dazu einfach forsch diese selbst zu brechen und nicht länger zu warten bis ich eventuell aus meiner Trance aufwache. Gott sei Dank, sonst hätten wir uns vermutlich den ganzen Tag angestarrt.

„Nimmst du meine Bestellung auf?", hat sie gefragt, mit einer tiefen Stimme.

„… Ich…", ich räusperte mich um mir ein bisschen Mut zu verschaffen „.. Ja,.. ähm… wa-…was kann ich dir bringen?", stotterte ich. Innerlich hatte ich meinen Kopf schon zehn Mal gegen die Wand geschlagen. Wäre ich, mein altes euphorisches, selbstsicheres, pillenloses Ich hätte ich es geschafft nach dieser langen Stille irgendeinen charmanten Spruch zu bringen und mit ihr zu flirten, aber so kann das ja noch ein langer Tag werden, dachte ich.

„Ja, ich hätte gerne einen dreifachen Espresso.", antwortete mir die schöne Blondine. Sie hatte langes Haar, welches lose zu ihren Schultern hinunter hing und strahlend blaue Augen.

„…K-k-..kommt sofort.", versicherte ich unsicher und verschwand wieder, bevor ich ganz um die Ecke verschwand drehte ich mich jedoch nochmal um und sah, dass sie mir hinterherlächelte.

„Einen dreifachen Espresso für Tisch 4.", gab ich ihre Bestellung an Penelope weiter. Penelope war glaube ich ein besonderer, interessanter Mensch. In den fünf Minuten in denen ich hier war, hatte sie mir schon ihre halbe Lebensgeschichte erzählt. Sie arbeitete schon ziemlich lange hier und es machte auch nicht den Anschein als würde sie sich irgendwie darum bemühen sich für eine andere Arbeit zu bewerben.

„Wow, einen dreifachen?", fragte sie erstaunt „…Junge, Junge, da will sich wohl jemand den Magen wegätzen und drei Tage nicht schlafen, wer immer den trinken will ich bin beeindruckt.", murmelte sie während sie die Maschine betätigte.

Sie fing wieder an irgendwelche Geschichten zu erzählen, aber ich hörte ihr nur halb zu, stattdessen dachte ich über die schöne Blondine nach, der ich gleich ihre Bestellung bringen würde. Ich muss wohl ganz schön in Gedanken versunken sein, denn ein Schnipsen von Fingern direkt vor meiner Nase brachte mich erst wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Hey! Die Bestellung ist fertig. Ist alles okay mit dir kleiner? Du bist ja komplett woanders.", bemerkte Penelope.

„Ich… j-ja, ne alles ist gut… Ich…äh… bringe mal die Bestellung weg.", erwiderte ich noch leicht verwirrt.

„Genau, und sieh zu dass du vielleicht nächstes mal mehr als nur eine Bestellung weitergibst, ansonsten könnte ich das ja glatt selbst machen.", rief sie mir hinterher.

Ich drehte mich um, um ihr zuzunicken und ihr zu signalisieren, dass ich sie verstanden hatte, das war jedoch ein Fehler, denn als ich wieder nach vorne schaute war es zu spät um eine Kollision mit einem Gast zu verhindern. Dieselbe Frau die den Espresso bestellt hatte, hatte ihn jetzt auf ihrer vorhin noch weißen Bluse.

Ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher wieso ich sage, dass es ein guter Tag war hm? Okay, habt noch ein bisschen Geduld!

Also sei hatte den heißen Espresso auf sich.

„Ahhh… ist das heiß!", rief sie überrascht aus.

„Oh…oh nein! Das…d-das t-tut mir so l-leid.", japste ich „H-hier k-…k-komm mit. I-ich hab noch ein T-shirt, das kannst du anziehen."

Ich signalisierte ihr sie solle mir folgen und ging nach hinten, wo ich mein T-shirt gelassen hatte. Sobald wir in dem Hinterraum waren zog sie schnell die Bluse aus und stand nur noch im BH vor mir. Ihre Haut am Bauch und an den Brüsten war gerötet, durch das heiße Getränk.

„Ich…", ich räusperte mich „… Ich hole dir was zum kühlen."

Ich drehte mich um und verschwand so schnell wie möglich in die Küche um nach einem Kühlpack zu suchen. Als ich keins fand, gab ich mich geschlagen und fragte Penelope.

„Du hast einen Gast mit heißen Espresso übergossen?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„J…j-ja.. Ich… ich… sie braucht etwas zum… zum Kühlen."

Penelope verdrehte nur die Augen und verschwand in der Küche, in weniger als einer Minute war sie wieder zurück und hielt mir ein nasser Handtuch und eine Packung Tiefkühlerbsen hin.

Ich verschwand wieder in den Hinterraum ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ich schätze Penelope hat sich dann darum gekümmert den vergossenen Kaffee und die Scherben aufzusammeln.

„…D-d-das tut mir ja…ja so leid!", flüsterte ich und hielt der Blondine die eingewickelten Erbsen hin, dabei guckte ich nur auf den Boden.

„Danke, aber das ist halb so schlimm.", antwortete sie mit ihrer verdammt sexy Stimme.

„Mein Name ist JJ.", stellte sie sich vor „ Ich meine wenn wir hier in der Abstellkammer stehen und ich halbnackt bin, ist es ja da mindeste zu wissen wie wir heißen nicht?"

Ich schaute kurz hoch in ihr Gesucht und war überrascht, dass sie gar nicht sauer aussah. Dann schaute ich nur kurz, ganz kurz auf ihren unbekleideten Oberkörper, dann wieder in ihr Gesicht. Sie guckte mich verschmitzt an und ich spürte wie ich rot anlief.

„Ich…", schon wieder ein Räuspern „ B-bist du denn gar nicht sauer?"

„Ach das passiert doch jedem mal.", sie lächelte mich weiterhin an „Also?"

„…A-also was?"

„Na wie ist denn jetzt dein Name?", forderte sie.

„…Sp-sp-spencer.", ich lächelte schüchtern.

„Spencer… schöner Name. Das Stottern ist irgendwie süß. Weißt du was Spencer, ich glaube die Erbsen brauch ich nicht mehr", erklärte sie, legte das Kühlhandtuch weg und zog sich mein T-shirt über. Dann nahm sie meine Hand und kritzelte einige Zahlen drauf.

„Wenn du dein Shirt wiederhaben willst…", erläuterte sie „… ruf mich an."

Dann verschwand sie und ließ mich im Kämmerchen stehen, vollkommen perplex.

Ich habe Kaffee über sie geschüttet, sie verbrannt, ihre Bluse ruiniert und sie flirtet mit mir!?

Ich fasse es nicht!


	3. Chapter 3

Na schön. Nicht schüchtern

Immer noch komplett überrascht und benommen von der Reaktion meines Gastes ging ich aus dem Hinterzimmer raus zu Penelope. Sie guckte mich nur neugierig an.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie neugierig und deutete mit dem Zeigefinder auf die schwarzen Zahlen auf meinem Unterarm.

„… Das..", ich räusperte mich( das fing langsam an ein nervöser Tick zu werden, ich müsste wahrscheinlich mit meine Psychologin reden um herauszufinden wie ich es wieder los werde). „ … Sie… sie hat mir ihre Telefonnummer gegeben."

Penelope lachte nur.

„Junge, Junge da bist du aber verdammt gut bei rausgekommen, wenn du ihr ein heißes Getränk überschüttest und sie dir ihre Telefonnummer dafür gibt."

Ich lächelte verlegen.

Und dann wurde sie wieder ernst und scheuchte mich wieder an die Arbeit. Gott sei Dank gab es dann keine weiteren Zwischenfälle mehr, in denen ich Gäste mit einem Heißgetränk verbrühte. Was im Endeffekt ein gutes Ergebnis für meinen ersten Tag gab.

Die gesamte Ausbeute meines ersten Arbeitstages war also zehn Euro Trinkgeld, fünfzehn fehlerfreie Bestellungen, ein verbrannter Gast, eine neue, leicht schräge Freundin und die Telefonnummer einer heißen Blondine.

Penelope musste etwas früher los an dem Abend, weshalb sie mir die Ladenschlüssel anvertraute und den Auftrag gab einmal durchzufegen und beim Verlassen des Ladens abzuschließen.

Ich machte alle Lichter aus, schloss ab und holte mein Handy raus. Dann schloss ich mein Fahrradschloss auf ( ich war heut mit dem Fahrrad hergekommen) und schob mein Fahrrad vor mir her während ich die Nummer von JJ einspeicherte bevor sie noch unlesbar wurde. Eigentlich war abgemacht, dass ich Dr. Hard noch schnell einen Besuch abstattete um ihr vom heutigen Tag zu berichten, doch ich schrieb ihr schnell eine Nachricht in der ich ihr erklärte ich sei heute zu fertig von der Arbeit um mich nochmal aufzuraffen bei ihr vorbeizufahren. Dann rief ich JJ an. Es klingelte. Einmal. Zweimal. Beim dritten Klingeln ging eine fröhliche Frauenstimme ran.

„Hallo?! JJ hier, wen spreche ich?"

„Hi, hier ist Spencer.", kündigte ich mich an.

Stille von der anderen Seite. Offensichtlich hatte sie vergessen wer ich war. Dies versetzte meinem Herzen einen kleinen Stich und mein Selbstbewusstsein schrumpfte wieder um ein kleines Stückchen.

„ … Ähhmm… viel- vielleicht…er- erinnerst d-d-du dich..", doch da schnitt sie mir das Wort schon ab.

„Natürlich! Spencer! Mein Gott ohne das Stottern hab ich deine Stimme einfach nicht wieder erkannt! Hahaha! Sorry!", erwiderte sie lachend.

„So, so ich muss also stottern, damit du mich wieder erkennst!?", jetzt lachte auch ich.

Ich merkte wie mein Selbstbewusstsein Stückchen für Stückchen zunahm und meine Euphorie ihre sexy Stimme zu hören auch zunahm. Vermutlich klang die Wirkung meiner Tabletten gerade ab. Ich hätte vor zwei Stunden eine Dosis nehmen sollen, aber im Stress des Arbeitslebens war es mir einfach nicht gelungen die Zeit einzuhalten. Aber es ist nichts Unvorhersehbares passiert und ich fühlte mich gut, also beschloss ich die sich aufbauende Euphorie zu nutzen und meinen Charme ein bisschen spielen zu lassen. JJ ist schließlich nicht die einzige, die flirten kann!

„Im Ernst, wie kommt es, dass du am Telefon nicht stotterst?", wollte sie wissen.

„Tja, das früher war einfach mein erster Arbeitstag und ich war echt unglaublich nervös! Du warst meine erste Kundin und ich wollte nichts falsch machen, also hab ich lieber gar nichts gemacht.", erwiderte ich.

„..Hmm.. und dann überschüttest du mich mit kochend heißem Espresso.", ich hörte durchs Telefon, dass die schmunzeln musste.

„Ja, deswegen nochmal. Das tut mir echt leid! Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen.", entschuldigte ich mich nochmal.

„Ach, das ist doch Schnee von gestern."

„Genaugenommen noch von heute, aber i h nehm's nicht so genau.", witzelte ich.

„So, so wir sind also ein kleiner Klugscheißer hm?", entgegnete sie „Naja, wie dem auch sei. Willst du heute Abend vorbei kommen, dein T-shirt abholen?"

„Sicher, wo soll ich denn hin kommen?", fragte ich.

Sie nannte mir ihre Adresse und ich trat gleich in die Pedale. Wie sich herausstellte, wohnte sie nicht weit vom Coffeshop, ich war innerhalb von zehn Minuten bei ihr, und ich bin wirklich kein schneller Fahrradfahrer!

Sie wohnte in einer Wohnung im fünfzehnten Stock. Es war ein schönes Gebäude. Relativ neu und mit vielen Glaswänden, sobald man in obere Stockwerke kam. JJ öffnete mir die Tür nur in Unterwäsche und einem Seidenmantel bekleidet. Obwohl sie wusste, dass ich komme, und garantiert genug Zeit gehabt hätte sich etwas anderes überzuziehen, hatte sie es nicht für nötig empfunden sich umzuziehen. Das konnte bedeuten, dass sie a) dachte ich sei viel zu schüchtern um irgendwas bei ihr zu versuchen, b) mich schon als Kumpel abgestempelt hatte oder, und dies schien mir die wahrscheinlichste Lösung, mich c) verführen wollte.

„Hi.", begrüßte sie mich mit ihrer unwiderstehlichen Stimme.

„Hi", antwortete ich ihr „ Wie ich sehe brauchst du mein T-shirt wirklich nicht mehr. Obwohl wenn ich es mir genauer überlege, vielleicht hätte ich es dir auch in erster Linie gar nicht geben sollen, die Freizügigkeit steht dir."

Sie sah mir verschmitzt ins Gesicht.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber wie hätte ich dich sonst hier herlocken sollen, so verschüchtert wie du vorhin warst."

„Touché", erwiderte ich „ Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, jetzt bin ich garantiert nicht mehr schüchtern."

Ich nickte nur, mit meinem charmanten Lächeln, zwängte mich an ihr vorbei, schloss die Tür hinter mir und drückte sie dagegen. Nun waren unsere Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Sie sah mich überrascht an und formte mit ihren vollen Lippen ein stummes „oh".

„Siehst du", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr „ Gar nicht schüchtern."

Mein Atem an ihrem Ohr kitzelte sie wohl, denn ich konnte sehen sich an ihrem Nacken die Haare aufstellten.

Zufrieden mit dem Effekt, den ich auf sie hatte, drückte ich meinen ganzen Körper gegen sie und küsste sie so lange bis sie mich leicht wegzudrücken versuchte, doch ich war noch nicht fertig und zögerte das Ende des Kusses um einige Sekunden weiter hinaus. Sie schmeckte nach einer Mischung aus Kaffee, Honig und Zigaretten. Es war süchtigmachend. Erst als mir selbst die Luft ausging ließ ich von ihren Lippen und lehnte meine Stirn gegen ihre. Wir beide atmeten schwer um den Sauerstoffmangel, der durch unseren Kuss ausgelöst wurde, wieder auszugleichen.

„Na schön. Nicht schüchtern.", stellte sie zufrieden fest und machte sich wieder daran unsere Lippen miteinander zu verschmelzen.

Ich fühlte wie mich wieder eine Welle von Endorphinen flutete und den Mut gab an ihren Schultern den Samtmantel zu packen und auf den Boden zu werfen. Dann begann ich ihren Nacken mit Küssen zu bedecken. Erst ganz sanfte fliegende Küsse auf der porzellanen Haut, dann immer fordernder, bis ich anfing an ihrer Haut zu saugen und Spuren zu hinterlassen. Ich fuhr ihr mit einer Hand durch die langen blonden Haare und schaffte es so ihre Schultern freizulegen, bahnte mir gleich meinen Weg dorthin, wobei ich auf jedem Zentimeter meines Weges Küsse hinterließ.

Ich erntete ein leises, tiefes Stöhnen als Belohnung und sie drückte sich fester gegen mich. Ihre Hände fuhren auf meinem Rücken auf und ab bis sie auf meinem Po landeten und sich festkrallten.

Ein tiefes Grunzen entfloh mir.

JJ ließ meinen Hintern los und ließ ihre Hände nun über meine Vorderseite wandern.

Sie fuhr über die Knöpfe meines Hemdes und öffnete sie, ich ließ mein Hemd über meine Schultern gleiten, sodass es auf dem Boden landete.

JJ löste sich aus meinen Händen und übersähte meinen Körper nun auch mit heißen Küssen. Dann lehnte sie sich an mein Ohr und flüsterte: „Ich will dich jetzt."

Ihre Stimme war so verdammt tief und sexy und ich spürte die Erektion in meiner Hose. Sie schmiegte sich gegen mich und drückte sich gegen sie. Sie wollte mich unbedingt verrückt machen! Ich verdrehte die Augen. Sie will mich jetzt oh ja! Und ich brauchte sie jetzt auch! Ich zog ihren Slip runter und holte meinen Penis aus der bereits aufgeknöpften Hose und Boxershorts. Sie schlang ihre langen Beine um meine Hüfte und schob sich auf mich. Ich drückte mich und sie gegen die Wand. Ich spürte sie, feucht und warm um mich. Ich begann mit langsamen Stößen doch mein Rhythmus wurde immer schneller. Und so vögelte ich sie, gegen ihre Haustür. Schreie der Lust wurden losgelassen, sowohl von ihr als auch von mir. Der Schweiß lief mir runter, an meiner Brust, an meiner Stirn, und auch ihr lief der Schweiß an ihrer Taille, an ihrem Dekoltee.

Als wir beide gekommen waren, waren wir schweißgebadet. Es war ziemlich anstrengend jemandem in Stehen zu vögeln!

„WOW! Eins muss ich dir lassen Spence.", sagte JJ als wir fertig waren und sie sich von mir losmachte „ Du bist wirklich nicht schüchtern."

Ich lächelte sie an.

„Willst du irgendwas? Etwas zu Essen? Einen Kaffee? Eine Dusche?", fragte sie.

„Nein, danke.", erwiderte ich „ Es geht schon, ich muss jetzt auch los."

Ich sammelte meine Klamotten auf und zog sie an.

„Und rufst du mich an?", sie guckte mich mit Schmollmund an.

„Selbstverständlich.", versicherte ich und lächelte ihr zu.

Dann verließ ich die Wohnung, vollgepumpt mit Endorphinen und einem neu aufgeblasenen Ego.

Alles in Allem ein guter Tag!

Zumindest das Ende, und alles nur weil ich nicht mehr verschüchtert bin.

Ich würde sagen bye, bye Pillen!


End file.
